warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Secrets!
Warriors is mostly about the life of cats inside the wild Clans of the forest, and how they survive through harsh circumstances. It is also about the relationships between ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. But there is also something people don't often think about- the secrets hidden in the Clans, only known by StarClan and few cats. One of the biggest, the very first, was the death of Redtail. For a while, all of ThunderClan thought that Redtail was killed by Oakheart, and Tigerclaw killed him for revenge; it made perfect sense. But only young Fireheart was greatly suspicious of this death. He knew that Ravenpaw was scarred by this tragedy, because he was there. He also knew that Tigerclaw was acting as if he was afraid Ravenpaw would "spill" something. So, Fireheart was forced to take Ravenpaw away from ThunderClan and take him to Barley, a loner, because his safety was compromised when Tigerclaw grew in power. He later asked Ravenpaw exactly what had happened on this night, and Ravenpaw told him the truth- that Oakheart was killed by a falling rock, and Redtail tried to escape, but Tigerclaw cornered him, and murdered him. As Fireheart tried to tell Bluestar this, she did not believe him. When Tigerclaw attempted to murder Bluestar with a band of rogues, and Fireheart saved him, the truth was finally let out to ThunderClan, after Tigerclaw was exiled. The second, another big one, was Bluestar's kits. Mistyfoot and Stonefur, two RiverClan warriors with ThunderClan roots, were her "dead" kits. Her former mate, Oakheart, (RiverClan) and her had kits. Bluestar, then Bluefur, did not want kits, but she knew she had to. She asked a Clanmate who liked her, Thrushpelt, to act as the father. He agreed, and when Bluefur told the Clan that they were stolen by a fox, he acted very sad. Bluestar had really taken her kits to RiverClan, so she could be deputy inseatd of evil Thistleclaw. But sadly, one of her kits, Mosskit, died of hypothermia in the harsh cold. The other two, Mistykit and Stonekit, were taken to RiverClan by Oakheart. And that is when they were forgotten by ThunderClan forever, except for Bluestar. She always remembered her kits, no matter their Clan. So when Fireheart started to snoop around, going to RiverClan for information, Bluestar became mad. She was angry with Fireheart, and sent him away. Fireheart, confused and mad himself, left and forgot for a while. But Bluestar knew that her secret had escaped, and she revealed to Fireheart the truth. Just before she left to join StarClan, she united with her kits once more. That was all she could ask for before she died. The third is not from the first and original series. It involves Squirrelflight and Leafpool, Firestar's daughters. Leafpool was the mate of Crowfeather, a WindClan cat. She broke the Warrior Code in two ways- one, she was not allowed to have a mate, even from her own Clan, and two, she could not correspond with a WindClan cat. She was soon expecting kits, and when they were born, Squirrelflight offered to take them and raise them as her own. Leafpool was so grateful; it would ruin her sister's life if the truth came out, but she was still offering. So, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were raised as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits, until Ashfur threatened to kill them, and Squirrelflight was forced to tell him that they wer enot her kits. That's when the three warriors' world shattered, especially Hollyleaf's, knowing her life broke the Warrior Code. There is another secret, inside this one. That Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, to stop him from telling the other cats her dreadful secret at the Gathering. But, now this is insane, she tells them herself! After the Gathering, she threatens to kill Leafpool, who responds that she has nothing to live for; her life has gone downwards, her mate, her medicine cat duties, her kits, her Clan. All gone. These are some major secrets, that the stories of Warriors depend on. There may be more, but these are the big ones. Category:Warriors History Category:Fanfictions